


Fever dreams

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fevers, Gen, Hinahoho being a dad as to the other generals as always, Masrur getting taken care for, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Masrur falls sick with a fever, and Hinahoho wasn’t about to leave the boy to get worse.Just a short thing about Masrur being sick and Hina taking care of him.Week 9: Sick fic
Relationships: Masrur (Magi) & Hinahoho (magi)
Series: WW drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Kudos: 14
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Fever dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Masrur and Hina interaction is what I like.
> 
> I wanted to do Ja’far with a headache, and I might do it later, but I probably wont since I have stuff do to. Maybe sometime else.

A warm hand covered his forehead.

The span of it nearly covered his while face, and it would if the person that the hand belonged to wouldn’t been careful.

“Masrur.” Hinahoho’s gentle tone cut through the hazy fever.

He didn’t respond, instead closing his eyes, letting the older man to continue, stroking his hair and watching over him. Masrur despite the stoic expression, felt happiness greater than he had in a while, soothing words and warm hands lull him into a deep sleep.

It had usually been Masrur to look after people, mostly after a night of drinking, so when he had collapsed of a fever, Hinahoho had been the first to find him. Hinahoho has made sure that Masrur stayed in bed until the man got better, having a few other generals look after him too.

Even if Masrur might not remember, Hinahoho couldn’t help feeling glad Masrur was gonna get better, after all, it was only a fever.


End file.
